happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 3: Adult Mumble's Grave
(2106) “Good, because we're finally here, the birth-place of Mumble, and also where his grave lies.” Mumble said in a serious voice. There in front of Mumble was a large monument, almost like an obelisk. “Wait, what do we do now?” Erik asked “We? Remember, I'm the only one in this year out of the two of us.” Mumble pointed out “Oh yeah, well, what now?” “Well, I haven't been here before, so your guess is as good as mine.” “Is there anything on the sides?” “Let's see.” Mumble looked around the monument to see if there was anything other than ice or stone, there they found what looked like the camera that Mumble was holding. “Found something, here, Erik.” Mumble said as he showed Erik. “Well, see what it does.” Erik said, Mumble noticed a bit of nervousness in his voice “Are you nervous, Erik?” “No, a bit, yeah.” “Why, you're no where near here in both location and time.” “I know.” Mumble then slowly put his flipper on the camera, as soon as he did touch it, a female announcer voice came out. “Please state you're species.” “Species?” Mumble asked “Yes, well, to dumb it down, what are you.” “Well, I'm an Emperor Penguin of course.” Mumble said, and again, the announcer spoke “Please verify your name.” “Mumble, Mumble Happy Feet.” “Found two results for: Mumble Happy Feet.” “Two?” Mumble said, confused “Well, I guess they made an account for my dad, which in my opinion is right--” Erik was interrupted by the announcer. “Please verify you birth date.” “Remember, Mumble, you have to say it in the human date.” Erik said “I know, I know, September 25th, 2103.” “Wait, that would make you 3, not 2 and a half.” “Well, that date today is March 23rd.” “Oh, okay--” Erik was again interrupted by the announcer. “Welcome to the museum of Emperor Land, Mumble Happy Feet.” “Museum?” Both exclaimed with confusion. “My parents never said anything about a museum.” Mumble said, still with confusion. As he was saying that, the monument revealed to have a door, which opened to him. “Should I go in?” “It's up to you.” “Well, lets see.” Mumble went inside, it was very small, the only other thing in there was two buttons. “This is disappointing.” “What do those buttons do?” Erik asked “Well, one of them says 'ground level' and the other says 'floor 1'.” “Press floor 1.” With nothing much to do, Mumble pressed it, immediately the door closed, and Mumble could feel the sensation of going down. “Whoa, where are we going?” “Well, if it is the museum of Emperor Land, and you did say this was the birth-place of Mumble, then I guess we're going down to the old Emperor Land.” Erik said “But, that was covered in snow over years.” Mumble protested “I guess that was a lie.” As soon as Erik said that, the door opened again, revealing the old emperor land as it was. “Wow, this place is so huge, which place should I go first?” “Well lets do this in order of time, starting with Mumble's birth--” Erik was one again interrupted by the announcer. “Which part do you want to go?” “You know, that announcer is very interruptive.” Mumble said “I noticed.” Erik said, with much sarcasm. They went to where Mumble was born, as they were just a few meters close, a hologram appeared, Mumble was some-what surprised. Erik, who had never seen a hologram, was very surprised. “What is that?” Erik shouted “Don't worry, it's just a hologram.” “Just, a hologram, what does it do anyway?” “Well, it acts like the real thing, but with one downside.” “And that is...?” “You can go right through them, as if they were ghosts.” “Oh, of course.” Mumble and Erik watched the scene unfold before them, it was the first few moments of Mumble's life. Starting from where baby Gloria came to the egg, and finished at where Memphis and Mumble were getting ready to see Norma Jean. “Wow, it's just as the story says.” Mumble exclaimed “How did they know this happened?” “Well, it says here--” “Here?” “There is a board here saying that these moments were from your mom's memory, and before you ask, no they did not remove it from her, you could say they copied it.” “Oh, okay.” Erik was too busy watching the scene. “Erik, are you there?”Mumble said, no response “Earth to Erik, are you there?” Mumble said louder, Erik finally responded “Sorry, just watching.” “I know how it feels like, Erik.” “Well, where next?” Mumble and Erik went around the entire museum, until they got to where the doomberg collapsed. “Yeah, I really did hate what I said to Mumble.” “What do you mean?” “Well, we did have fights before, Bo was right.” “Hang on, our teacher never said about this part.” Mumble realised there was more to this final moment. “I know...” Erik then did one more flashback, in sync with the hologram. Flashback... The doomberg had just collapsed, and everyone was now coming out. “Yeah, no worries.” Mumble said calmly “Pa, I'm sorry for what happened in the past.” Erik said “It's okay son, we all make mistakes in our lives.” “You never did.” “I did, But I can't tell you now, I'll tell you soon.” “Okay, but where do we go now.” “We'll find a new place, Where as this place, I'm going to miss it, but I can't tell you what will happen to it, because even I don't know, lets go.” Flashforward... “Well that was short.” “I know, I was there.” “You don't have to tell me twice.” “So, we've been around the museum, where now?” “There are two things left, the café, and Mumble's grave.” “Lets do the second one first.” “Okay.” They soon found the grave, it was bigger than the monument at the new emperor land, almost 10 meters in hight, 2 meters in thickness, and it had a message engraved on the front. It reads: “Here lies Mumble Happy Feet, the bravest of all Emperor Penguins, for he not only helped Emperor land by going across seas that were once thought to not exist, he also united other species along with his son Erik, who also helped along the path, to save the penguins that were trapped inside. RIP, Mumble Happy Feet, 2005-2015” “Wow, lets take a moment to remember him.” And so they did. “Where now?” “There is always, the café.” “What's that.” “It's where people have food. It also has a hologram board.” “Okay then.” The café wasn't too far, only a minute for a penguin. “Here we are, the café.” “Any food for a penguin.” “They are bound to have fish here.” And so there was. “Can we have a look at that hologram board.” “Of course, I need to tell you something anyway.” “So, what do you need to say?” “I have a friend, who I like.” “Her name?” “Glenda.” “And why are you asking me now?” “Because, well, she can dance, and her singing is wonderful. But she won't be my friend.” “Why not?” “She doesn't have a heart song.” “But you just said she can sing very well.” “Singing well, and having a heartsong are two different things.” “Oh, so she can sing anyone else's song well, but she doesn't have a heartsong?” “Yes, but why she won't be my friend, I don't know.” “Well, maybe she gets picked on, and she doesn't want you to be picked on.” “That's what I thought, can you help?” “Well, I don't know if I could help on that, but I'll see what--” Erik was once again interrupted by the announcer. “Mumble Happy Feet, you have one new message.” “That announcer really does know when to break a conversation.” “I know, but what is this new message?” “Open it, who is it from?” Mumble opened the message up on the hologram board, and then an adult penguin showed up, to Erik, it was familiar. “Hello, my name is Gloria." “Agreed, let me just broadcast this to the new emperor land...” And so Erik did, Bo, Gloria, and everyone else could see and hear it. “This is a message to Mumble Happy Feet, I hope you are here to read or see this message, if you are, then here I go. Mumble was a great friend, I knew when he mentioned Gloria that I could never be with him, but we were still friends, I was so sad to see him go away, and I knew how his son, Erik felt, but I'm going to give you something. It is a song that I would say to Mumble when he was feeling down, here I go. Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight She said, "I'm sad," somehow without any words I just stood there, searching for an answer When this world is no more The moon is all we'll see I'll ask you to fly away with me Until the stars all fall down They empty from the sky But I don't mind If you're with me, then everything's alright Why do my words always lose their meaning What I feel, what I say, there's such a rift between them He said, "I can't really seem to read you" I just stood there, never know what I should do When this world is no more The moon is all we'll see I'll ask you to fly away with me Until the stars all fall down They empty from the sky But I don't mind If you're with me, then everything's alright If you're with me, then everything's alright By the time she finished, everyone was almost in tears. I hope you like it, and I hope it helps. See you later” And the hologram closed. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff